Silly Song's with Kenshin
by muffacup
Summary: What happens when Kenshin waits for Santa On Christmas Eve? A series of strange guests answer this question! Has Some Yugioh Characters. Inspired By VeggieTales! XD Rated T for language! XxOneShotxX


And now it's time for 'Silly Songs with Kenshin'! The part of the show where Kenshin sings a silly song.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Veggie-tales, Rurouni Kenshin, or Yu-Gi-Oh! So, don't sue me, okay?

**Silly Song's with Kenshin**

Inside a little house, there is a boy with violet eyes, dark red hair and a cross-shaped scar on his cheek. His name is Kenshin, and you see…. It's Christmas Eve, and Kenshin is anxiously awaiting the arrival of Santa Claus with a plate of cookies.

The little boy is walking around anxiously in his house, a plate of cookies on a little desk in the middle of the room. He walks to the window and checks the sky and then walks to the fireplace and looks up. Seeing that Santa isn't here yet, Kenshin sighs and then bursts into a song.

"Oh Santa! I can't wait for you to come, oh I just cant wait for you to come, and I've got cookies! Three yummy cookies! Just for you for when you come, only for you for when you come…because it's Christmas!" Suddenly, he hears a knock at the door. Out of excitement, Kenshin exclaims:

"Could that be Santa? Could that be him? Could it be the one who brings presents for a chibi like me, a good chibi like me…?" He toddles over to the door like the little chibi he is and opens it. He looks up at the guest and is surprised to be greeted not by Santa, but by a crafty bank robber. Kenshin noticed that the robber had silver hair and dark brown eyes; he was wearing blue pants and a black and white striped shirt. On his head, he was wearing a red Santa hat. The bank robber looked down with a small smile.

"Who are you?" Kenshin asked.

The bank robber replied in a cute British accent, "I'm a bank robber! And I've come to rob or bank, oh yes! I've come to rob your bank, and I've come to take your dimes and swipe your nickels." The bank robber raised a hand and brushed Kenshin away. " So stand back, step aside, you silly chibi! And let me in!" The bank robber walked right in and stood in front of Kenshin's Christmas tree. He then turned around and stared at Kenshin. Probably expecting nickels and dimes, like he had demanded.

Although frightened by the intruder, in the spirit of Christmas, Kenshin makes an offering. "I'm not a banker…I have no bank my robbing friend, but I have cookies—three yummy cookies. And I don't have nickels, but please take this my robbing friend. Eat one of these my robbing friend. They are for Santa, but you may have one."

The Bank robber looked down in to Kenshin's cute little sparkly eyes of chibi ness and was truly touched by Kenshin's good will. But, Kenshin, although momentarily distracted, is still excited about seeing Santa.

He turns around and walks to the window again, and the bank robber watches him and at the same time, they both begin to sing

"Oh, Santa! –

"I'm a robber! —

I can't wait for you to come—

And I've come to rob you bank—

I just can't wait for you to come –

Oh yes! I've come to rob your bank—

And I've got cookies!

You shared a cookie—

Two yummy cookies—

A yummy cookie! —

Just for you for one you come—

Though I'd love to steal your dimes—

Only for you for when you come—

Perhaps another time! —

Because it's Christmas!

The last line was said to them both together. Hearing this, Kenshin looked up and smiled at the bank robber. Only to be followed, a couple seconds later, by another knock at the door! Or…rather…really loud bangs, which sounded very impatient…

"BAM, BAM, BAM!"

Kenshin's eyes widened and he gasped! " Could that be Santa? Could that be him? Could it be the one who brings presents to a chibi like me, a good chibi like me?" Once again, it is not Santa who has come to Kenshin's door, but this time a savage Norsemen, who looks exactly like the bank robber, only he looks more grumpy, his hair is more spikey, and it looks like he has cute bunny ears. w I like to call him Mr. Bunneh.

WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? I am not a damn bunny!

Bakura, GO WITH THE SCRIPT!

"STOP CALLING ME A RABBIT!"

–I'll HUG YOU!

"OKAY, OKAY! My god you're an idiot."

GO WITH THE DAMN SCRIPT ALREADY! Now. ON WITH THE STORY.

Kenshin looks up a little nervously at the guest. "Uhm…Who are you…?" The Norseman, who was wearing a hat with horns on it, holding a round shield and had a large belt around his waist snarled and reluctantly started singing.

"I'm a Viking! And I've come to take your land, oh yes! I've come to take your land, and I've come to burn your crops and steal your horses. And I've come to…step on your chickens! And soil your quilts!" The Viking started laughing maniacly while Kenshin just stared. Again, Kenshin makes another offering.

I don't have land…I don't have crops, my Viking friend, but I have cookies—two yummy cookies. And I don't have horses, but please take this my Viking friend. Eat one of these my Viking friend. They are for Santa, but you may have one."

The Viking, although still very disgruntled, is somehow touched by Kenshin's good will also, but, yet again, Kenshin is still thinking of Santa.

Oh, Santa!

I'm Viking!

I can't wait for you to come,

I came to take your land,

I just can't wait for you to come,

oh yes! I came to take your land

I've got a cookie!

…you shared a cookie

A yummy cookie!

—A yummy cookie

Just for you for when you come,

Though I'd LOVE to soil your quilts,

Only for you for when you come….

. I don't think that I wilt…

Because it's Christmas!

Knock, Knock, Knock!

Kenshin spun around quickly and looked at the door. "Could that be Santa? Could that be him? Could it be the one who brings presents to a chibi like me, a good chibi like me?" He went to open the door and was greeted by an agent of the Internal Revenue Service; he was dressed in a red suit, with shoulder length white hair and had a fake golden eye. Kenshin looked stiffly at him.

"Who are you…?" The very tall creepy man answered back somewhat smugly, "I'm from the IRS! And I've come to tax your—" SLAM! Before he could say another word, Kenshin slammed the door on his face. "You're not from the IRS, You're Pegasus, and you creep Lolly-Dono out, and quite frankly, you creep me out too." Kenshin then sighed and started off again. The Bank robber and the Savage Norseman snickering at the IRS agent in the background.

"Oh Santa! I can't wait for you to come, I just can't wait for you to come…" Suddenly, the whole house started shaking! A big rumbling erupted from the fireplace and weird grunts could be heard from the entrance of the fireplace. At this, Kenshin gasped and got excited! "…It's finally Santa! It's finally him! At last the one who brings presents for a chibi like me, a good chibi like me!" Then, the figure emerged from the fireplace and at once, the robber, the Norseman and Kenshin all gasped simultaneously. From the entrance of the chamber, stepped a tall man, with dark brown skin, with extremely pointy blond hair, and deep violet eyes that didn't seem to have pupils, a glowing eye shown in the middle of his forehead. A gray beard taped on rather pathetically to his face, wearing red pants and a red jacket. He seemed to have some things missing, but… "Santa" didn't seem to mind that much…

"Oh shit!" The little Chibi exclaimed, " If I'd have known Mariku was SANTA, I would've been happy with Ryou or Bakura taking all the cookies! " "Hey…I'm not Ryou, I'm a bank robber!" "I'M A VIKING, NOW LET ME SOIL YOUR QUILTS, DAMNIT!" They all became quiet once again when they heard what appeared to be "Santa" start shaking with laughter, a deep rumbling laughter from the pit of his stomach. He looked up at them with piercing eyes, and started saying in his deep, vibrating voice that is Mariku: " I'M Santa! And I've come to bring you gifts, oh yes!" He started rubbing his hands together and smiled evilly.

"I've come to bring you gifts, and I've come to stuff your stockings—OH HO HO HO! And I've come to" At this part, he faltered, looking down sheepishly, "Jiggle my belly. And wiggle my nose…." Yet, he didn't lose his evil aura, right after he said that, his face began to stretch, a twisted smile appearing on his face, his tongue lolling out, laughing once again at all the cowering little victims just waiting to be played with…he began to look them over. The short red head, wearing weird pajamas, the bank robber, wearing a red hat with a little white fluff ball at the end of it…_That looks oddly familiar…_ Then to the Norseman, the scowl on his face was very amusing, but so was the odd hat he was wearing, along with that shield, and around his waist was a big big black belt… "Santa" regained his composure and stared at the two intruders of the house severely.

"Hey…wait a minute!" He looked at the Viking, "Isn't that my belt? And what are you doing with my hat?" He looked over at the bank robber, who squeaked in surprise, "So you're the ones!" Santa frowned and looked at both of them acidly. The bank robber was first to respond.

"Wait a minute, I can explain!"

"We've changed!" The Viking screeched. Mariku lost his patience and roared.

"NOBODY MESSES WITH SANTA! YOU KNOW THAT DON'T YOU? YOU'VE BEEN VERY NAUGHTY! AND I'VE GOT A LIST!" He chased after the two thieves and you could hear the robber's curses and the Vikings shrieks of triumphant laughter. Kenshin was left all alone wondering: What the fuck? When he heard a voice speaking to him.

"Did you claim that?" The IRS agent had come back, eyeing the cookie on the table, his gaze switching from Kenshin to the cookie…the cookie…to Kenshin. He scowled and shook is head, " Take it and leave, you freak!" The agent squealed and ran away, a cookie in his mouth, giggling like an idiot.

Kenshin pondered to himself a moment before looking out the door where he could still hear Santa, the Bank robber, and The Viking still in their little ordeal.

"Merry…Christmas!" He said hesitantly.

THE END!

XDDDDDD Okay. If you're all as big of a dork as I am, you'll know where this is from. That's right, it's from Veggitales. The Christmas special, and the part of "Silly Song's with Larry." For those of you who don't know, Larry is a cucumber. W So, I basically just rewrote the whole thing word for word, Only, I put Kenshin Himura, Ryou, Bakura, Pegasus and Mariku in it.

Now, I'm really bored, so I'm going to work on my other fic. I hope you… "enjoyed" this stupid little blurble one shot. And if you don't then WHY DID YOU READ THIS? XDDDDDDDD Just kidding, I luff you guys…Ermm…actually, it depends on who's reading this…oh screw it, you guys know who you are! .


End file.
